Fancy a dip?
by PrincessHanHan
Summary: Serena has a working weekend to attend in a fancy hotel - conferences, presentations, board meetings & the likes.. Bernie tags along to make it more enjoyable.


Bernie walked out of the bathroom, the remains of water droplets still glistening on her strong, pronounced shoulders. One small white towel wrapped around her middle, barely long enough to cover her decency. Another, in her hand. She ruffled her hair in a half attempt to dry it.

She looked across the room at the large king size bed, where she saw Serena perched, laptop on knee with her glasses resting on the end of her nose. Serena glanced up and smiled slightly, tilting her glasses down a touch more.

'Ah, Ms. Wolfe, feeling refreshed, are we?'

She was in complete business mode, trying to write the finishings of a presentation she had to put in front of the board in 3 hours time. The presentation she was supposed to have completed the night before. Serena's eyes twinkled at the thought of what her and Bernie had got up to in that hotel room, in that bed, that night. Bernie was quite the distraction when it came to Serena's attentions. She could still turn a head, and girl did she know it.

The previous day, when Bernie arrived at the hotel, Serena was already stood at the desk checking in. She sauntered over to the brunette, brushing her arm across her back as she passed her & then leant on the desk at the side of Serena.

'What name was it again miss?' The receptionist asked for a second time. But Serena's attention was taken by the taller woman at her side. Blinking back to reality, she turned to the receptionist 'Sorry, what?'

'You're name again for me, please miss?'

'Ms. Campbell. Serena Campbell'

'Room 24. Here are your keys, I hope you enjoy your stay with us.'

Both women ascended the stairs side by side, arms linked & luggage bags in hand. Once they reach the room Bernie dumped hers in the nearest open space she could find. Where as Serena tucked her handbag down the side of the bedside table and opened her small suitcase on the bed. She was the type who very much made herself at home on hotel visits, even if it was only a one night stay, unpacking everything and putting it away neatly. Bernie on the other hand preferred to live out of a suitcase, after all, this was the lifestyle she'd gotten used to.

Once both ladies were settled in, Serena sifted through what seemed like endless reams of paper to Bernie, who was starting to wonder why she'd tagged along. Serena sighed.

'Anything I can help with?' Bernie asked. Even though she hated doing paperwork normally, anything was better than just sitting around feeling useless. She'd already thumbed through the welcome pack, the room service menu & all the facilities the hotel had to offer, twice over. The blonde rested her arm gently behind the brunette.

'No,' Serena responded, looking up from the papers before her, to meet the gaze of the blonde, 'I'll come back to this later. Did, did you find anything in those things you were looking at?'

'Oh, the brochures? Not really. The pool looked nice though, fancy a dip?'

Both women changed in to their swimsuits. Bernie's was a black one piece with white panels to the sides, where as Serena had packed her orange tankini. She'd never felt comfortable having to completely undress in public changing rooms before, so it was an easier option. Not that it mattered now, only changing in front of the woman she desired most, in the comfort of their hotel room.

The shorter woman turned to face her taller companion who was stood on the other side of the bed. 'Ready?' She questioned.

Bernie raised her hands to her head & scraping back her hair exclaimed 'wow!'

It was the first time she'd seen the brunette in this state of undress. It had only been a short while since their friendship had blossomed in to a relationship and this break was their opportunity to spend some quality time alone together, without too many prying eyes.

Serena walked around the end of the bed. 'Wow yourself' she said with a smirk. Grabbing the blonde by the waist she leant in to kiss her. Bernie's hands moved from the back of her own head to the back of Serena's, tangling her fingers in the short brunette hair, Bernie deepened the kiss. Tongues swirling, the women moved even closer together. Serena rose on her toes just a little, pushing herself more to the taller woman's face. Bernie ran her hands down the shorter woman's back, to cup her bottom and hold her there. Whilst Serena wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. They kissed a while longer until Serena could no longer stay on her toes, dropping back down, she gaped at the woman before her. Bernie's hands went to Serena's shoulders and slowly she slid the spaghetti straps across and down the shorter woman's arms. Serena look at her coyly as Bernie ran her hands back up Serena's arms and over her collar bones. She stopped, hands resting on the brunettes chest, Bernie inhaled. She'd waited a long time to touch Serena that way and now she could, she wanted to revel in every moment. Serena took a step backwards, not as to move away from the blonde as such, but to move closer toward the bed behind her. She smirked at Bernie and in turn Bernie raised an eyebrow back at the Serena. They both knew exactly where this was about to lead.

Serena had never been one to really instigate things of this nature in the past, but she'd grown so comfortable with Bernie that she felt she could. Reaching out a hand to take Bernie's, she pulled her towards her. Fingers entwined, both ladies kissed again. It was the brunette's hands that went to the shoulders of her taller companion this time. She took the straps of the blondes costume between her thumb and fingers one at a time, slowly moving them away from the skin, allowing Bernie to take her arms out of the straps. With both arm holes now sitting on the side of the blonde's body Serena took a strap in each hand and yanked the costume down. Bernie's beautiful breasts bounced before her. Taking them both in her hands Serena gave them a gentle squeeze. It was the first time she'd ever looked at, or touched, another woman's breasts in anything other than a medical way. The brunette looked on in wonder. Bernie's nipples hardened at the touch & Serena ran her thumbs across them. The brunette raised a breast, lowered her head and sucked one of the blonde's nipples in to her mouth. 'Serena' Bernie moaned. Swirling her tongue the shorter woman looked up, 'Yes?' She questioned. 'Let's move this on to the bed, shall we?' The blonde notioned, with an incline in her voice.

Shuffling their way towards each other, across the cotton sheets, Bernie clambered on top of Serena. Running her hands over the brunette's breasts & then through the hair of the woman beneath her, she kissed Serena's waiting lips. Sitting the woman up slightly she pulled the tankini top over Serena's head, threw it to one side and then pushed her back down on to the bed, hands still lingering over her shoulders. She then ran them down the shorter woman's body towards the waist band of Serena's tankini bottoms.

Bernie pushed her knee between the thighs of the woman below her, resting it just against the warmth of the brunette. Serena bit her lip in anticipation and spread her legs ever so slightly. She moved her hands to the blondes waist and pulled down the clinging black costume. Bernie helped Serena, removing her swimsuit, so the brunette could see the body of the woman before her. Kneeling back up Bernie leant forwards and put her hands either side of Serena's head. Staring in to each others eyes, Serena moved to touch the taller woman again. Pulling the taller woman on top of her she rolled both of them over, so she was now on top. The brunette kissed her way down Bernie's body, hitting every pulse point on the way. Bernie squirmed with enjoyment. Skipping where Bernie needed her kiss the most, Serena carried on kissing down her right leg & back up her left. Hovering just for a moment, Serena planted a kiss just above the blonde's pubic hair line. She then began to trace her fingers down the aching lips of the woman under her control. Bernie was wet. The shorter woman slid two fingers up Bernie's slit, circled them at the top, then found her way to the blonde's aching clit. Serena, only having ever pleased herself before, thought back on how she liked things. 'If only I had my rabbit to hand' Serena thought. Still circling the blonde's clit with one hand, the brunette sank the fingers of her other hand deep in to her lover. A guttural moan escaped the mouth of Bernie. Fingers moving at a pace she very much approved of, the taller woman let out a contended sigh, which alerted Serena to change her speed. The shorter woman moved her fingers faster inside Bernie and changed the motion on her clitoris to up and down. Bernie's toes curled as Serena brought her closer to the edge of orgasm. Now, thrusting deep inside the woman below her, Serena bent her fingers in an upwards motion, running her short nails along the walls of the blonde. Pressing on her clit just a couple more times, Bernie tightened around the brunette, arching her back, she let out a scream of pleasure and collapsed back on to the bed. 'That. Was. Intense.' Bernie panted 'Where did you learn to do that?' Serena winked 'Our little dalliance is really quite old hat, you know.' And at that both women fell about laughing.


End file.
